Up (Young Thug song)
Up is a song by American rapper Young Thug. It features vocals from American rapper Lil Uzi Vert. The song was featured on Young Thug's 3 song Ep, Hear No Evil. Lyrics Southside on the track, yeah Yeah Back to back Ooh, ooh Yee! I take molly and go up (up) We take coke (and what?) we go up (go up) We got hoes (bitches) it's 'bout to go up (ooh) You playin' with smoke (brrt), it can go up (it can go up) It can go up (yee-hee), it can go up (yee-hee) It's up (say what?), it's up (ayy) It can go up (yee-hee), we can get up (yee-hee) Let's go up (yee), let's go up (yee) Hundred racks on me right now What the fuck is you talkin' 'bout, lil' bitty bitch? I got bitches tryna fuck me, tryna suck me Tryna meet me, I don't need money, they're rich I got a couple little bitches I done bought a Patek I'ma put a couple more in their tip Bless her hips (oh), them bitches dip (oh-oh, yeah) I just got a ghetto ho to better ho, another ho I'm ridin' 'round Mexico with litty Pull up to your hood wit a busted up brick We ain't playin' 'bout our stuff, big killin' (yeah) I just got a king size box of red bottoms I done spent a hundred racks on bitches Surf jet just bought me a seal Act', I don't need bubblegum or nothin' (uh-uh) I just got a real pint of Actavis We don't need no bubblegum or nothin' (yeah) I just got a real pint of Act' We ain't need bubblegum or no-nothin', yeah, uh Kibbles 'n Bits my dog 'cause we German, uh I just twisted a Backwood, I think it was sherbet (let's go) Yee-hee, Goyard ('yard) Yee-hee, let's have a money war (yah) Yee-hee, see me hidden in the dark (yah) Yee-hee, my n***as, we lovin' this war (My n***as, we lovin' this war) Yee-hee, I forgot about superstardom (yeah, yeah) Yee-hee, I take my dog's charge (yeah, yeah) Yee-hee, make me pull your dog card Yee-yee, and the 'ting go bad up (yee) I take molly and go up (up) We take coke (and what?) we go up (go up) We got hoes (bitches) it's 'bout to go up (ooh) You playin' with smoke (brrt), it can go up (it can go up) Let's go up (let's go up), we can go up (we can go all the way up) We can go up (yeah, we can go up), we can go up (yeah, we can go up) We can go up (let's go up), we can get up (we can go all the way up) Let's go up (yeah, we can go up), let's go up (yeah, we can go up, woah) Fuck your bitch for my brunch (woah, woah, what?) Go to Paris for lunch (let's go, yeah) Smokin' that gas like a skunk (skunk), got a camel, no hump (Lil Uzi) N***a, don't talk greasy (don't talk), better believe me (better believe me) You know I stay where the cheese be, bitch, I'm a star like a Ouija I did not mean to get creepy, diamonds, they wet, need a squeejee (squeejee) You know I be where the dawgs at, we know you hang where the fleas be (eww) Automatic where my keys be, I think that she Puerto Rican She suck my dick and she leakin', just livin' my life and it's easy (okay) She put her knees where my feet be (alright), I need a whip that got three seats (yeah, yeah, yeah) Have a threesome, yeah, that's all week (yeah, yeah, yeah) Don't want them hoes, yeah, they all weak (yeah, yeah, yeah) Have a threesome, yeah, that's all week Don't want them hoes, yeah, they all weak Pitch the rock just like a floater, diamonds colder like a boulder Canary look like Corona, heard you own her, well I stole her Well at least I'm just a loner, smokin' gas, bitch, I'm a stoner He want my swag, he's a cloner, look at my pocket it's big, gettin' swoler I do not like her, so I can't promote her Whippin' them babies then leave it in strollers You know she treat the Molly like the coca Let's go up We can go up, we can go up We can go up, let's go up We can go up, we can go up Shh, shh, Scotty, look at this dead man, shh, shh Come on, we gotta put him in a trash can (come on) I'm 'bout to run, I was just on a Xanny Don't give no fuck, I got a prostitute Granny I got some girl, and that shit stuck in my vein (yeah) I'm in a coupe, 'bout to be switchin' the lane (yeah) I got a girl meetin' me right when I land (yeah) I made it clear, I'ma look out when I can (yeah) Thank you, my brother, thank you, thank you, pardon me (pardon me) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for remainin' the same ('mainin' the same) Wastin', wastin', tryna intercept a ho, you a lame Money callin' and I'm reachin' out every rate (yee) I take molly and go up (up) We take coke (and what?) we go up (go up) We got hoes (bitches) it's 'bout to go up (ooh) You playin' with smoke (brrt), it can go up (it can go up) It can go up (yee-hee), it can go up (yee-hee) It's up (say what?), it's up (ayy) It can go up (yee-hee), we can get up (yee-hee) Let's go up (yee), let's go up (yee Why It Sucks # This is one of Young Thug's worst and most annoying songs along with "Stoner" and his verse on "Lifestyle". # The lyrics are terrible. # The music video is terrible and can come off as offensive to Christians due to it having satanic imagery. # Young Thug abuses autotune as usual Music Video Young Thug - Up feat. Lil Uzi Vert Official Music Video Category:Young Thug Songs Category:Lil Uzi Vert Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2018 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Drug Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with good production